Quédate Conmigo
by TheBlackSwan25
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se casan, Tomoyo se queda sola, pero por razones del destino no es la única en esa situación
1. Default Chapter

Quédate Conmigo

Capítulo 1

Era una noche hermosa, las estrellas resplandecían como nunca... "Quizás ellas también celebran su unión..." pensó.

Ese día, Shaoran y Sakura se habían casado, por fín su amiga era feliz, y ella también lo estaba por ella, pero en el fondo la tristeza la embargaba porque se había quedado sola. Es cierto que Sakura nunca la dejaría, pero ya no sería lo mismo. Se había preocupado tanto en que su amiga fuera feliz, que ella misma no buscó su propia felicidad, aún sabiendo quién es el amor de su vida.

"Señorita Tomoyo, ¿puedo pasar?" – llamó a la puerta la muchacha de servicio.

"Claro, ¿qué sucede, Noriko?"

"Bueno... lo que sucede es que es muy tarde Señorita y mañana tiene una reunión muy importante"

"Sí, tienes razón.... mejor iré a dormir. Gracias por preocuparte por mí" - sonríe

"De nada, para eso estoy."  - le devuelve la sonrisa – "Que tenga buenas noches"

"Igual para ti, Noriko" 

Noriko salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras Tomoyo se metía entre las cobijas de su cama.

'No quiero estar sola' – pensó. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla y al rato se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda en una casa de estilo occidental, un joven de cabellos de un tono azulado y ojos del mismo color, daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño y una sola cosa.... mejor dicho.... una persona ocupaba sus pensamientos.

"Tomoyo" – dijo pensando en alto mientras observaba el techo – "al parecer fui el único que se dio cuenta de tu depresión"

FLASHBACK

Tomoyo observaba como la feliz pareja se subía al auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto, desde un lugar apartado del vestíbulo, y no pudo evitar que lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Eriol, que notó esto, se acercó a ella y le preguntó

"Daidouji, ¿estás bien?- la miró con cara  preocupada

"Sí"- dijo secándose las lágrimas – "estoy bien, sólo que no puedo evitar estar emocionada por ver a Sakura feliz"

Eriol la miró fijamente, sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo, lo podía ver en sus ojos... esos ojos que para él eran el espejo de su corazón y que por más que ella tratara de disimular su tristeza con las demás personas, ese truco no funcionaba con él.

"¡Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – le preguntó sonriendo.

"No gracias, puedo ir sola... debo empezar a acostumbrarme..."- dijo bajando la cabeza y luego con una sonrisa se despidió- "Nos vemos Hiraguizawa"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Quizás en el fondo, ella se siente igual que yo...... sola" – y pensando esto, el joven inglés se quedó dormido.

Notas de autora: Aquí va mi primer fic de CCS y el segundo que hago, espero que me esté quedando bien aunque sé que este capítulo está muy corto; lo que sucede es que lo puse más bien como una introducción a la historia. Espero que les guste. n_n

Este fic está dedicado a Tomo-chan, Supi-chan, Kero-chan, Gloria, Michelle, Chiharu-chan, y para todas las personas que lean esta historia, aunque por una u otra razón no han dejado un review.

Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo

Sakura Li


	2. El nuevo socio

Quédate Conmigo

Por: Sakura Li

Capítulo 2 : El nuevo Socio 

Por tercera vez sonó el despertador, y Tomoyo ya no podía soportarlo. Sabía que tenía una reunión muy importante en la empresa esa mañana, pero aquella terrible jaqueca con la que había amanecido le quitaba lo encantador del día. Dio un par de vueltas más en la cama colocándose la almohada sobre el rostro y cubriéndose con las cobijas, pero aquél terrible sonido hizo que perdiera la poca paciencia con la que despertó. Esta vez lanzó una almohada tirando el despertador al piso, provocando un ruido sordo y rompiéndose en dos. 

'¡¡¡Qué diablos!!!'– pensó.

Pasó largo rato antes de que se produciera algún movimiento en la habitación. Todo estaba inmóvil, incluso ella, que por las gruesas cobijas no se podía notar el movimiento de su respiración. Nuevamente dio un giro quedando acostada boca arriba mirando fijamente el techo. Suspiró. Francamente no tenía ánimo para nada. Después de otro rato de silencio, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el pequeño balcón que tenía la gran habitación. Abrió las cortinas que cubrían las puertas, dejando pasar una deslumbrante iluminación. Sus ojos se encandilaron por breves segundos hasta que finalmente pudo admirar el hermoso día que acontecía. Caminó hacia el balcón y se recostó sobre él. Su mente estaba bien lejos de la realidad, pensando en lo feliz que era su amiga y lo que podría estar haciendo en estos momentos. Un leve rubor cubrió sus blancas mejillas y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante sus pensamientos.

'¡¡¡¿¿En qué rayos estaba pensando??!!!'

Entonces pudo escuchar la voz de Noriko que la llamaba desde el piso inferior con el teléfono en la mano. Por lo visto era una llamada importante. Capaz y era de su propia madre. Rápidamente corrió hacia la salida de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Noriko. Un poco agitada tomó el teléfono y con unas señas le preguntó a la joven quién era, a lo que ella sólo se limitó a acercar su dedo índice por el cuello en señal de decapitación. Tomoyo suspiró. Ya sabía quién era. 

"A... aló?? "– preguntó con cierto nerviosismo sabiendo que su mamá estaría algo molesta.

"¡¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ NO HAS VENIDO??!!! LA REUNIÓN EMPIEZA EN 30 MINUTOS!!!!"

La voz de Sonomi no se escuchaba "algo" molesta, si no mas bien furiosa. Y tenía razón para estarlo. Hasta la pobre Noriko se compadeció de Tomoyo, que en ese momento tenía el teléfono a una distancia prudencial de su oído. Los gritos de Sonomi se escuchaban fuertes y claros como si ella misma tuviera el teléfono pegado al oído.

"TENEMOS UN IMPORTANTE CLIENTE QUE QUIERE SER SOCIO Y NO PODEMOS HACERLO ESPERAR... Tomoyo... – Sonomi se tranquilizó- por favor no me defraudes."

"Estaré allí para la reunión mamá. Es sólo que no me sentía bien. Pero allí estaré." – Suspiró cerrando el teléfono. Noriko sólo la veía preocupada. Ella sonrió.

"Estoy bien, en realidad no quería ir a esa reunión pero qué remedio. ¿Me ayudas?"

"Vaya a su habitación señorita, y tome un baño de agua caliente. Yo mientras le prepararé el desayuno y algunos analgésicos que de seguro la harán sentir mejor." – le dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias."

Tomoyo subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación. La chica daba vueltas en el armario buscando un atuendo "lo suficientemente elegante y juvenil que fuera de acuerdo a la ocasión". Cuando al fin pudo hallarlo, se metió al baño tratando de no demorarse mucho. Fue el baño más corto que se haya dado en toda su vida. Rompió su propio record. Sólo había demorado 12 minutos!! 

"No está mal... nada mal..." – pensó.

Después de su auto-felicitación, empezó a vestirse y a atragantarse con los pancakes que Noriko le había preparado. Unos segundos más tardes volvió a cepillar sus dientes y bajó al estacionamiento. Justo cuando pensó que ya nada podría retrasarla más, no encontraba las llaves de su auto y, para colmo de males ese día, precisamente ese día, las choferes y guardaespaldas estaban en su día libre. Se detuvo un momento y respiró profundamente, si no lo hubiera hecho de seguro hubiera estallado. Luego buscó nuevamente en su bolso y las encontró en uno de los pequeños bolsillos laterales en que ni siquiera se dignó en buscar porque nunca los utilizaba. Con una pequeña sonrisa se despidió de Noriko que la veía desde la entrada de la casa, y siguió su curso hacia la empresa.

El sonido de las bocinas de los autos le recordaron la jaqueca con la que despertó. Sólo faltaban 5 minutos para que empezara la reunión y ella estaba envuelta en un terrible tráfico. Buscó los analgésicos en su bolso ya que, con el apuro, no se los había tomado en el desayuno. Mientras tomaba un poco de agua, unos sujetos que estaban cerca del auto hablaban sobre el motivo del tranque. Un accidente provocado por un conductor ebrio. Por suerte no hubo muertos pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Llamó a su madre para que le diera un poco más de tiempo. Ella accedió. Después de unos 15 minutos la vía estaba libre y finalmente pudo llegar a su destino.

Unos momentos más tardes, Tomoyo llegó a la oficina un poco agitada por la carrera que había hecho desde el estacionamiento subterráneo hasta el 5to piso. 

Seis elevadores y todos llenos. A todo el personal se le ocurre llegar tarde hoy – pensó mientras salía del tocador de damas, ya que por la carrera había quedado hecha un desastre.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas no había nadie en el lugar, así que se sentó a esperar a que llegaran el resto de los administrativos. Su madre le dijo que iba a darle un tour a el nuevo socio mientras ella llegaba, por lo menos sabía la causa de la ausencia de los demás.  Después de unos momentos de espera, se puso a dar vueltas en la silla giratoria como una niña. La jaqueca había pasado gracias a los analgésicos proporcionados por Noriko. Ahora podía atender mejor al nuevo socio. Siguió dando vueltas en la silla con tal de no aburrirse. Sin darse cuenta, alguien entró a la sala.  Se acercó, detuvo la silla y se agachó quedando su rostro a la altura del rostro de la chica. Ella, un poco asombrada, no reaccionó al ver al chico que estaba frente a ella. Ella se perdió en la infinidad de sus profundos ojos y él le esbozó una cálida sonrisa al momento en que ella se sonrojaba por su cercanía. 

¿¿Qu.. qué haces aquí?? – dijo finalmente cuando pudo reconocerlo.

Tomoyo, déjame presentarte al nuevo socio de esta empresa... – dijo Sonomi orgullosa – Él es... Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Notas de autora:  Tal como prometí, aquí les va el segundo capítulo de este fic. Al principio pensé en dejarlo al abandono, pero cambié de opinión. Espero poder seguirlo, aunque sinceramente no sé en qué terminará este asunto.

Dedicatorias: A todos las personas que lean este fic, gracias a todos. Este capítulo va para ustedes. n_n

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ^_^

Sakura Li


	3. Capítulo 3

Quédate Conmigo  
Por: Sakura Li  
  
Capítulo 3:  
  
Era tan gracioso recordar su lindo rostro transformado por la sorpresa que sufrió al verme. Por su inocente mente jamás paso la idea de verme en ese lugar. Y eso por eso, porque no lo haría, que tomé la decisión de ser accionista de su legado.  
  
Ahora que había pasado la boda de Sakura ya no tenía motivos para permanecer en Japón, por lo menos no que tuvieran que ver con aspectos sociales y mucho menos referentes a las Cartas Clow. La única razón por la que permanecía allí era ella.  
  
Ella.  
  
Y estaba dispuesto a ganar su corazón sin saber que ya era suyo. Lo más curioso es que la misma Sonomi Daidouji le había dado la excusa perfecta para empezar a formar parte de la vida de su hija en el plano laboral, pensaba ella, pero el joven Hiraguizawa tenía otras intenciones lejanas.  
  
Muy lejanas.  
  
. A los pensamientos de su "futura suegra".  
  
Ya iba de regreso al hotel cuando pasó frente a un café que por su elegancia y arquitectura le recordaba los cafés de su natal Inglaterra. Echó un rápido vistazo pensando que no estaría mal invitarla a ese lugar. Se disponía a emprender su camino cuando una leve aura familiar se apoderó de él y no pudo explicarse el por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de entrar en ese lugar. Siguiendo sus instintos entró en el recinto y observó minuciosamente a su alrededor. El ambiente era agradable y la música hacía mucho más acogedora la estancia. No había rastros de alguna presencia mágica o alguna energía maligna que era lo que esperaba encontrar. Después de unos segundos volvió la vista hacia la parte trasera del local que daba a un pequeño balcón.  
  
Nuevamente el impulso regresó.  
  
Finalizada la reunión y tras demostrar su talento como actriz al fingir nuevamente jaqueca sólo para escabullirse y no darle explicaciones a nadie, por no decir a él, había permanecido allí observando el incesante ir y venir del oleaje y ahora la llegada del atardecer.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
El mesero se acercaba con el sexto te frío que tomaría esa tarde en menos de 4 horas, le agradeció y.  
  
Su mente volvió a divagar.  
  
El hielo comenzaba a derretirse paulatinamente siendo juguete de la distraida chica qie se encontraba perdida en algún lugar de su mente.  
  
Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en él.  
  
Él.  
  
Por alguna razón le seducía la idea de entrar allí, y mientras más lo pensaba más se acrecentaba su ansiedad. Cuando por fin se hubo decidido, chocó con el mesero que iba de salida. Para su suerte no llevaba más que una bandejita. El susto que se llevó al toparse con ese sujeto lo hizo retroceder.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
Quizás detrás de aquella cortina no había nada y ese impulso no era otra cosa que simple curiosidad. Pero aún así no entendía por que hacía caso omiso de la razón.  
  
Removió la cortina que servía de protección contra miradas indiscretas, que nunca fallan, y sin hacer el menor ruido puso un pie en la estancia.  
  
Le faltó el aire.  
  
Su respiración se contuvo al encontrar lo que menos espera ver. mejor dicho.  
  
A quien menos esperaba ver.  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
HOOOOOOOOLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Regresé después de tanto, pero TAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOO tiempo. Pero más vale tarde que nunca no??  
  
Yo sé que he dicho que trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos pero qué puedo hacer si esto es lo que me sale T.T Gomen nasai a todos y gracias por la espera.  
  
Dejen sus reviews y gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus críticas, ya que son mi mejor motivación.  
  
See ya!! 


End file.
